Quaestionarius Centurion Triarii Aquila Vakarius Henrik
Personality and Appearance Henrik stands 5' 6" tall with a muscular build and weighing in at 155 lbs. He is quite easy-going, with a smile for everyone and just that special "something" that people gravitate towards. He is always there as a shoulder to cry on, or as a sounding board for any of your frustrations and grievances. He can be strict when times are tough, but gentle when the situation arises. Henrik is an avid musician, playing multiple instruments. He plays board games, claiming that strategy games keep his mind sharp and focused. Henrik believes that drugs and alcohol are poisons that weaken House Aquila. Anyone under his command found using recreational drugs will be swiftly dealt with, and anyone showing up drunk or hungover to any military function will live to regret their poor decisions. "The throne demands our vigilance. Drugs and alcohol weaken us; cloud our minds and judgment; bringing us to addiction and disease. But, we are not weak! We are Aquilan!" - Henrik Vakarius Early Life Born in 3170, Henrik was brought up in a military family. Both parents served House Aquila as Triarii; his father piloting a Lorica Armis and his mother piloting a Lorica Fortis. Henrik knew nothing but military life, and signed up as quickly as he could. He met his wife, Anari, during a brief shore leave one fateful evening on Diomikato. He had just returned from a stressful mission and went to a small hole-in-the-wall bar with the rest of his squad, not to drink and forget (since alcohol clouds the mind), but to enjoy the music being played by one of his favorite musicians on Diomikato. There, sitting at the bar, was a pretty raven-haired girl silently crying. Henrik gathered up his nerves and approached the young woman to comfort her. Thus began a whirlwind relationship that landed the two married and head-over-heels for each other. Operatio Hastae In 3198 Henrik was serving as Triarii in Legio XIII - The Thunderbolt when his Centurion brought forth a mission to his squad. The mission was designated as "Operatio Hastae", although it quickly took on the moniker "The Suicide Mission." The mission was deemed too sensitive to have a full team, so it was brought to the squad as a volunteer solo mission without retrieval. Hence, the nickname "Suicide Mission." Operatio Hastae was to take place on Hong Lu. There was evidence suggesting someone in House Aquila was leaking information to the 14 Red Dogs Triad, and House Aquila needed to know who and how. The information had been transmitted to a location on Hong Lu; specifically a server in a secure compound. The objective was to infiltrate the compound, determine if the information had been transmitted or downloaded anywhere else, and destroy the server and the compound. Exfil was not expected. No one in Henrik's squad was willing to sacrifice for House Aquila, so Henrik volunteered. Henrik's infiltration went smoother than expected. He was able to enter the compound relatively unimpeded, only having to knock out a couple of guards on his way in. It was the server room that caused him a lot of trouble. Gaining entry was difficult, as the door was maglocked with a retinal scanner. Finding someone with clearance was going to be a problem. Henrik prowled around until he was able to find someone on their way to the server room for maintenance. Henrik followed the man until he was by himself and took him hostage. Forcing entry, Henrik made his way inside with his hostage in tow. He bound and gagged him, leaving him helplessly on the floor while he found a terminal in the server room. Henrik futilely searched, unable to find the supposed information leak. Hurrying over to the unfortunate maintenance man, Henrik proceeded to question the poor maintenance man yielding no results. Henrik turned to crueler methods of extracting information. Torturing the man, Henrik finally found out that the information was hidden in another compound's server room. Henrik took the maintenance man and escorted him to a shuttle bay, pushing the man into the passenger seat and setting off for the other compound. Using the maintenance man, Henrik found a rear entry into the server compound and swiftly made his way into the server room. Finally finding the information, Henrik downloaded a copy and determined that the information had not yet made its way anywhere else. Setting the timer on the explosive charges he was carrying for 3 minutes, Henrik attempted to make his way back to the shuttle bay but not before executing his prisoner. During his escape, the compound went on lockdown. Apparently, his ruse was coming to a close. En route to the shuttle bay, Henrik ditched stealth for speed and was spotted by a couple of guards. A firefight ensued, ending in Henrik being shot in the shoulder but finding a space-worthy ship. Quickly strapping in, he made his unceremonious escape as the charges went off behind him. Settling in, Henrik decided to scroll through some of the information that he had downloaded. Henrik discovered, to his horror, that his best friend was the leak in House Aquila. Not only that, but he was a spy. Heartbroken, he set course back to Aquilan space for debriefing. In the aftermath, triarii Julius Kinius was arrested and tried for treason. He was found guilty and sentenced to death. Henrik did not attend the public execution. Quaestionarius Corps A few months following Operatio Hastae, Henrik was unexpectedly contacted by the Quaestionarius Corps. Unsure of what to expect, and thinking of this only as another debriefing meeting, Henrik was annoyed at having to relive the heartbreak of his friend's death. Much to his surprise, Henrik was not there for debriefing. Instead, he was being promoted to Quaestionarius and Centurion Triarii. Along with that, he was also being reassigned to Legion MCXI - Navis Carceris. Henrik was dumbfounded and a little disappointed in having to leave his friends behind in his current legion. He thanked the council and quickly left, heading home to update his wife on the news. He told his wife that the council had reassigned him, and expressed concern over leaving behind The Thunderbolt legion. His wife, ever the steady rock in his life, reassured him that he would be fine and to look at this as furthering his commitment to the Throne. He smiled and began packing his few possessions that he owned in preparation for his new post. Current Assignment Henrik currently is stationed on Imperial Prime serving as Centurion Triarii to Legio MCXI - Navis Carceris . Having just finished his first year as Centurion with Navis Carceris, Henrik is eagerly looking forward to creating new training regiments with his squad of Triarii. His duty to the throne remains, even if the throne is currently vacant. The Shieldbearer Henrik's personal Lorica Armis bears an emblem of a shield on the front. The shield bears a Martlet Argent bird in the center of a white and black field. This symbol's meaning was lost long ago, but has since become the Vakarius family crest. His mech has seen battle and has undergone numerous repairs and refurbishings throughout the 8 years that he has been paired with it. Though given the opportunity to receive a new mech upon promotion to Centurion, Henrik declined and instead used the opportunity to put a few custom upgrades to his old unit. Category:Characters